All Because of a Ring
by He's My Unrequited Love98
Summary: Derek is left heart broken and throws the engagement ring in the sea, what happens when a girl in his class starts wearing the same ring he thought he got rid of?
1. Lost and Found

**DISCLAIMER: Me no own.**

Derek POV

I stared down at the ring; it sparkled in the moon light. 10,000 dollars, I spent 10,000 dollars on this ring, yet it meant nothing now.

I looked out to the water, it looked black, it moved in small waves, barley missing my feet at the edge of the water line. The sand looked white and it was cold against my bare feet.

How long had I been staring out at the black ocean? I looked at my watch, the numbers glowed 12:46. Huh, just a couple hours passed since I asked her to marry me, it had seemed like much longer…

Brittney was her name. She was beautiful, long brown hair, freckles, and the prettiest grey eyes I've ever seen. I thought she was the one.

Her words echoed in my head.

_Hahaha! You actually thought we were going to get married? Hahaha! Like I'd ever marry _you,_ I've been cheating on you for the past two months! Hahaha!_

My hands balled into fists at my sides as tears slid down my face.

_Why would I marry _you_? You're hot and all, but your just one of my toys, a little play thing I play with when I get bored._

A sob escaped me and I raised the ring to my face, I better not hold onto this, I don't need the memories…

I extended my arm back ward and threw the ring as a hard as I could into the blackness of the sea, I watched it sparkle one last time until it disappeared in the water. I let out a sigh of relief mixed with pain, I fell to my knees as more sobs escaped me and I buried my face in my hands. I can't believe she said all those things…

~~~The next day~~~

Chloe POV

I was walking along the beach; it was a beautiful day, the sun shining, blue skies, and the birds chirping. I was walking in the water when something caught my eye; it was a sparkle by the water line. I walked over to it, my curiousness getting the better of me. My eyes widened as I picked up the most beautiful ring I had ever seen in my life, I looked around, maybe someone had lost it while swimming. There was no girl to be seen, only guys playing volleyball and winking at me while flexing their muscles and shooting a flirtatious smile, I blushed, I didn't think I was that attractive… not at all…

I slipped the ring in my pocket and started walking away, I would probably put up found ring posters.

_This is a ring Chloe, not a dog!_

Yeah, that's right… maybe I could keep it… no, someone is probably worried sick about this! I should just wear it and maybe someone will claim it.

Anyway I had to get going; my first day of collage starts tomorrow so I have to be fully rested.


	2. First Meeting

**Authors Note: Hey readers! I'm so very sorry I haven't been updating :( school was shitty -_- but I'm done now, summer break bitches!**

**I'm so happy so many people enjoyed this story ^_^ I really hope you enjoy this chapter like you liked the last! Enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN IT**

Chloe POV

I woke up to the bright morning sun in my eyes, I blinked and turned over and sighed, I was so peaceful, nothing could ruin this moment. My eyes snapped open. Today is my first day of college! I quickly sat up and looked at the time, crap! I'm going to be late!

I quickly tried to get out of bed, but face planted into the ground. I looked back and glared evilly at my legs tangled in the sheets. I quickly detangled myself and ran to my closet to pick out an outfit, cursing myself for not picking one out the night before. I settled on a pair of light blue jeans and my favorite dark blue flowery tank top. I quickly got dressed and brushed my teeth thanking the gods I had showered last night. I went back into my room to grab the necklace my mom had left me when she died and put it on when I noticed the ring I had found on the beach yesterday. I stared at it, contemplating if I should wear it or not. I looked at the clock and my eyes widened; I really need to get going! I grabbed the ring and an apple and ran out the door to my silver VW bug. I got in and made my way to school, doing my makeup every stop light, thank god I didn't wear a lot of makeup, just some eye liner and lip gloss. I remembered the ring and picked it up out of the cup holder. I examined it more, it was pretty nice, but not that fancy, it was simple silver with a decent sized diamond, there were also little diamonds twisting and turning on the band.

I arrived at the school and tried to fit in with everyone else.

I got my schedule and the day went by quite normally, except for what happened in my English class.

I walked in and sat down at an unoccupied seat, I noticed I was early for this class so I pulled out a piece of paper and a pencil and started writing the lyrics to a song that was stuck in my head down.

"Ah, fan of crappy love songs?" I heard a voice ask, I looked up to see a blond guy with Asian looking features smiling down at me.

I grinned and shook my head, "Yeah right."

"I'm Bonds, James Bonds," He started laughing, "Nah, I'm Simon Bae, what's your name?

"Chloe, Chloe Saunders." I said smiling.

He smiled that bright smile "Cute name for a cute girl." He winked.

I blushed and started stuttering.

"Haha, you _are_ cute."

I flushed a deeper shade of red.

"Simon, stop making the poor girl flustered with your fake charm." I looked up to see a tall slim girl with black spiky hair mock glaring and Simon.

Simon looked fake offended, "My charm is always the real thing." He stated jokingly wiping a fake tear. "Chloe this is Tori, Tori this is Chloe."

She stuck out her hand and I shook it, "Nice to meet you." I said politely.

She smiled, "You too." She replied.

They looked kind of similar; they had the same eye shape and cheek bones, "So… are you two related?" I asked.

"Unfortunately, yes." Tori answered.

Simon nodded. "Yeah, but we are only step siblings, we also have an adopted brother, his names Derek."

Tori looked around the room. "Speaking of which, where is he? He's never late, and he hasn't missed a day of school his whole life."

Simon also looked around, a confused look on his face. "Yeah, I wonder if he's ok." Concern was present in his features as his eyebrows furrowed.

The door opened and in walked a tall muscular giant with jet-black hair.

"Ah, speak of the devil!" Simon said as the giant came closer.

"What are you rambling about?" Came a deep rumble from the man as he sat down in the desk next to mine.

"Oh nothing," Tori said in a sing-song tone. "This is our new friend, her names Chloe." Tori smiled, but it was a chesire cat smile full of mischief. "Chloe, this is Derek."

Derek looked at me through his bangs, I almost stopped breathing, he had the most beautiful eyes I've ever seen; they were a deep emerald green that was just so-so electrifying.

I snapped out of my daze with a blush and held out my hand, "U-um, h-hi."

He stared at my hand for a little while before reaching his hand out and shaking mine. I felt an electrical shock run up my arm; my heart started beating faster and butterflies exploded in my stomach.

He yanked his hand back as if burned and stared at me with glowing green eyes. I wonder if he felt the same…

Derek POV

This was not good, not good at all. This girl, she intrigued me; she had the same affect Brittney had, only stronger.

Who exactly is this girl?

I looked her over; she _looked _normal, navy blue tank top with white flowers, blue jeans, straight blond hair, light black eye liner and mascara, big blue eyes that were just so… so… beautiful, they seemed to sparkle… I continued my examination of her face, her skin was smooth and soft looking, and her lips were a perfect bow shape and they were plump, not overly plump but… nice, she was wearing lip gloss too, I wonder what flavor… What the fuck am I thinking?

I looked away from her quickly and looked at her paper, there was something written there, it was the Corus of mine and Brittney's song… I looked at her hands and my eyes widened; there on her thumb was the very ring I threw in the ocean…

I paid more attention to her hands, if the ring was on her thumb she must have small fingers… I was right, her hands were tiny and dainty, but it suited her…

I have to find out where she got that ring…

Chloe POV

I felt Derek's intense on me the entire class period, I tried to ignore it but it was really starting to creep me out…

I was so glad when class was over. I hurried out of the room to go to my next class but suddenly a hand was clamped around my mouth and I was being picked up, I tried to struggle, but I've never been that strong.

I was finally but down and looked at my captor with big eyes, it was… Derek.

He leaned in really close to me and whispered in my ear,

"Where the fuck did you get that ring?"

**Oh Derek, GREAT way to handle things :P wonder how Chloe will react ;) anyway, I'm sorry for the long update, it took longer than I expected, writers block is a bitch DX and again I'm sorry, for not telling you what Brittney and Derek's song was, all the love songs I listened to would either piss Derek off or give him a head ache… or both, or they reminded me too much of Chlerek :( so I left it.**

**Until next time!**

**~Peace, love, and give me my fucking gummy bears!~**

**~HMUL98**


End file.
